Koza'Rai
Koza'Rai is an interdimensional demon warlord and the father of Gozer and Tiamat. He was so furious at the Ghostbusters for destroying his son, that he banished them to different time eras. Eventually, the Ghostbusters returned to the present day and defeated Koza'Rai with help from his daughter Rachel Unglighter. History Koza'Rai is an interdimensional warlord devoted to the conquest of time and space. He had many progeny, including Gozer and Senta, and other lesser known deities. In the 1950s, the Temple of the Divine Father, a splinter faction from the remnants of the Cult of Gozer, selected Jacqueline Unglighter to bear the child of Koza'Rai.Entity Datasheet (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6" (2012) (Comic p.22). Entity Datasheet reads: "Unaware that the temple was in fact the remnants of a cult that had splintered from the now famous Gozerian cult headed by IVO SHANDOR, Unglighter gave herself completely to Ashton and the church, which would be her ultimate undoing. Ashton and other senior members of the sect selected Unglighter to bear the child of what they called "The Divine Father", who was in fact Koza'Rai, father to Gozer the Gozerian and other lesser known entities." Koza'Rai seduced and impregnated her. Jacqueline gave birth to a half demon child, Rachel Unglighter, and fled with her.Entity Datasheet (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6" (2012) (Comic p.22). Entity Datasheet reads: "Jacqueline gave birth to a half demon child and fled with the baby once she was back to strength." Years after the defeat of Vigo, the Ghostbusters were attacked by Koza'Rai. He sought revenge for his fallen son, Gozer. Rather than kill them, Koza'Rai banished them to the four corners of time. With his only opposition gone, Koza'Rai assumed his ways and sought to finally conquer all of time and space. Pockets of resistance stood up but were no match for him. Rachel modified the Proton Packs and Ecto-1 then set out to reunite the Ghostbusters. She believed defeating Koza'Rai in the present would erase the incursions on the overall timeline. Koza'Rai influenced the creation of a Demon Collective based in New York during the Old West era, the release of Morgan Le Fay in Arthurian times, and assaults on the Outer Colony, Mars, in 2060 where each of the founding three Ghostbusters happened to be stranded in. In the present, Koza'Rai gathered his army in New York and forced human selves to reassemble Stonehenge in Central Park. He planned on generating a Devil's Shoe Horn that would banish all living beings to the Netherworld and simultaneously allow every ghost and demon to take its place. Rachel and Peter Venkman knocked over one of the pillars of Stonehenge. The resulting reconfiguration had a reverse polarizing effect and pulled every ghost and demon into the Netherworld, including Koza'Rai. Koza'Rai's essence was bound to a Nether realm he could not escape from.Koza'Rai (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.16). Koza'Rai says: "They bound my essence to an inescapable Nether realm." Years later, he made contact with his daughter Tiamat. Koza'Rai warned her she would regret letting the Ghostbusters live and reminded her how they dispersed Gozer's essence, bound him, and trapped The Collectors. He found them far more resourceful than she gave them credit for. Tiamat quipped she gave them all the credit. Koza'Rai scolded her for her tone. Tiamat admitted it was the capture of The Collectors that caught her attention in the first place as well as their ability to travel the multiverse would serve her goals. She continued and listed off how their impulsiveness, destructive tendencies, and the supreme ease of manipulating them combined with the smallest of encouragement would spread chaos faster than any servants she ever had in her employ. Koza'Rai countered they weren't her servants and would be her undoing. Tiamat dismissed him and declared she knew what she was doing. Personality Koza'Rai can be very vengeful and shows genuine anger that his son was destroyed by the Ghostbusters. He also appears to underestimate the Ghostbusters, but not too much, as he had sent them to different eras in time rather than kill them because he felt that not even death would keep the Ghostbusters from defeating him. Powers Koza'Rai only demonstrated the ability to send other beings to different times and breath fire from his mouth. Since he is a very powerful and mighty demon, Koza'Rai may have other abilities at his disposal. He later demonstrated the ability to make contact from one dimension to Tiamat in her dimension. Trivia *Whether it was a coincidence or not, Koza'Rai was first manifested in New York when a local museum held a Sumerian exhibit. The banner had the face of a figure that loosely resembled Koza'Rai on page 12 of Displaced Aggression #3. *Koza'rai was mentioned in Rachel Unglighter's bio on the 47th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, posted on July 31, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 7/31/18 *Koza'Rai was mentioned in Louis Tully's bio in the 48th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on August 2, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 8/2/18 Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters: Displaced Aggression **Issue #1 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Issue #6 ****Mentioned in Rachel Unglighter's Datasheet *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #5 **Issue #6 ***Mentioned on page 17 by Rachel Unglighter.Rachel Unglighter (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.17). Rachel Unglighter says: "I'm a splinter of the divine half Rachel Unglighter expelled from herself to help banish Koza'Rai." **Issue #7 ***Mentioned in memo on page 21.00-D Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7" (2018) (Comic p.21). 00-D Memo reads: "A demigod sired by Koza'Rai, father of Gozer, Rachel was instrumental in defeating her father." References Gallery KozaRai03.jpg KozaRai04.jpg KozaRai06.jpg KozaRai02.jpg|Defeated KozaRai05.jpg|Pulled into Devil's Shoe Horn KozaRaiWorkingOvertime01.jpg|As seen in "Working Overtime" back up KozaRaiWorkingOvertime02.jpg|As seen in "Working Overtime" back up KozaRaiPCOC01.jpg|P.C.O.C. File Photo seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6 KozaRai07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 KozaRai08.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 KozaRai09.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 KozaRai10.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 Category:Deity Category:IDW Characters Category:GBW Characters